


Fights and Feelings

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fights, Love Confessions, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko and Uzu finally get their rematch. After their match, Uzu has a few things he'd like to say to Ryuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights and Feelings

A wide grin spread across Uzu's lips as he stood across from his rival. She had on a similar grin on her features as she toyed with the large scissor blade in her hand. "You look excited, Sanageyama." Ryuko noted as she tapped her toes against the ground beneath their feet.

"Hah, you bet I am. You seem pretty excited yourself, Matoi." Uzu called as he pulled his shinai from the holster on the back of his coat. He swung it around in his hand, as though he were testing it's sturdiness. He pointed his shinai at Ryuko, a smirk crossing his features. "It's finally here, huh?" He chuckled beneath his breath, his smirk growing in size.

A small chuckle escaped Ryuko's lips. "Ah, it seems so. We finally get our rematch," Ryuko smirked as she rested her hand on the red pin of her glove.

"No running away," Uzu said.

"And no crazy blonde chicks interrupting our match." Ryuko said.

Their both took in a breath and exhaled deeply as a competitive look crossed their faces simultaneously. "Go!" They shouted together, transforming at the same time. They charged forward, their respective weapons clashing before they jumped back, creating a distance between them. 

Uzu chuckled beneath his breath, his hand clenching around his shinai. "Not bad, Matoi. You've certainly improved!" He chuckled before charging forward again, swinging his shinai at Ryuko's head. 

The dark haired girl with the red streak in her hair smirked and swung her scissor blade over her head, blocking Uzu's attack with ease. She braced her legs for the impact since she knew her rival's strength was nothing to sneeze at.

She smirked, her blue eyes glowing. "Hn, looks like you have...too!" She grunted and pushed Uzu back. Swiftly she turned on her heel and lifted one leg up, jabbing her heel into Uzu's gut.

The green haired male caught the girl's ankle as her foot connected with his abdomen. He grunted in response before he tightened his hold on her ankle and flung the girl over his shoulder, sending her flying. 

Ryuko caught herself mid air and righted herself so she landed on her feet, skidding back from the force. When she exhaled a breath and looked up, Uzu was suddenly right in front of her, his shinai poised to strike.

Ryuko ducked and used her scissor blade to deflect the attack off to the side. With Uzu knocked off course, Ryuko brought one of her hands up towards Uzu's jaw, her fist connecting with his jaw. He skidded back in response, rubbing his jaw as he scoffed.

"Not bad, Matoi-" he stopped short as he found Ryuko found right in front of him, ready to strike again. He ducked out of the way and grabbed the girl by the shoulder and knocked her to the ground. 

A pained gasp escaped Ryuko's lips as her back hit the ground hard. Before she could catch her breath, she rolled out of the way to avoid another of Uzu's strikes. She shakily rose to her feet as she tried to catch her breath. She grunted in surprise when Uzu suddenly appeared in front of her, striking her on top of the head with his shinai. 

"Men!" He yelled and redirected his attack to her body and then her wrist. "Dou! Kote!" He yelled with each successive strike. knocked her back with another strike to her body.

Ryuko exhaled sharply as she clutched her stomach, smirking slightly at Uzu. "Heh, fast as ever, I see." Ryuko said to him as she rose to her feet.

Uzu chuckled, poised for another attack. "You're not the only one who has improved, Matoi." Uzu said, a smug grin dancing on his lips.

\---

Ryuko dug her scissor blade into the ground, heavy breaths passing through her lips. She looked up shakily to look up at Uzu who stood a few feet across from her, appearing just as tired as she did.

Exhausted from their match, the two transformed back into their regular uniforms as they collapsed to their knees. Uzu panted heavily as he used his shinai to support him. "N... Not bad, M-Matoi..." Uzu breathed as he wiped some sweat from his brow. The green haired male shakily stood to his feet, swaying slightly as he tried to balance himself.

The dark haired girl nodded as she tried to ease her breathing. "A-Ah... I could say...the same for you." Ryuko said as she watched Uzu take heavy steps toward her.

She eyed him curiously before she continued speaking. "D-Do we call this a draw or...?" She trailed off as Uzu lowered himself, kneeling in front of her. His gray eyes searched her blue ones and Ryuko opened her mouth to speak again but stopped short when Uzu reached out with his free hand. Her blue eyes locked onto his tan hand as it inched towards her and reached up to cup her cheek.

"H-Hey-" she stopped as Uzu turned and gently pulled her face towards his, her eyes widening in alarm when Uzu's lips pressed against hers. Ryuko stared at Uzu's closed eyes, her own eyes wide from surprise, confusion, and bewilderment.

The girl's cheeks turned a dark shade of red and Uzu pulled back, his eyes fluttering open to reveal his gray eyes to her once again. He flashed her a small grin when he noticed how flustered she looked, and he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I've fallen for you, Matoi," Uzu whispered, his eyes meeting hers.

Ryuko's eyes widened, her cheeks darkening in color. "H-Huh?" She stammered in confusion.

Uzu allowed a soft smile to appear on his features. "I knew it from then. The moment I saw you fight against Fukuroda, I knew I had fallen for you, Matoi." Uzu confessed. Ryuko flushed and dropped her eyes.

"A-Are you sure it's not because of what I was wearing?" Ryuko stammered, looked back up at Uzu through her lashes.

The green haired male chuckled and shook his head. "No, but that was certainly a plus," he laughed as Ryuko playfully smacked his shoulder.

 

FIN.


End file.
